villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:Digimon Villains
I've seen several Digimon articles with "female" or "male" categories, which is a complicated topic. It has officially been stated (at least twice, as far as I know) that Digimon are genderless. Yet some digimon (especially the humanoid ones) have a male/female appearance, voice and are even referred to as he/she. as "digital monsters" they would, by default, be genderless - they likely take male/female forms to better associate with humans - a bit like toons I guess or any other fictional life-form that is not flesh and blood: I mean if we get really technical the same thing applies to deities such as Death from Marvel, who although often taking female form is actually without gender Betwixt 22:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) should we add Digimon to "asexual" category then? since they are all genderless - it is confirmed by their creators that they are without gender (on the whole) 17:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Done, all Digimon pages have been added to the "asexual" category. Amnestyyy 19:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) well except the human antagonists - but that's pretty much a given Inferno Pendragon 19:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have, naturally, not added them to the Asexual category Amnestyyy 19:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I have room to talk since I know absolutely nothing about Digimons, but I'm really puzzled by the sheer number of entries in the category "Digimon Villains." I begin to think that I'm overreacting in my corrections of unneeded articles and categories, but are all the Digimons featured here real villains? I've noticed Frigimon for instance and judging by the only five minutes of Digimon that I've seen in my life, he seemed pretty friendly towards the characters. Balthus Dire 16:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Digimon has a huge amount of villains, although only a few of them are "primary villains" (i.e. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Megaseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon and Apocalymon in season 1). Every primary villains has his minions, some really villainous, other brainwashed. There are a lot of Digimon because all the minions have been added as well. (as an example: Devimon had Meramon, Monzaemon, Andromon, Drimogemon, Whamon, Leomon, Ogremon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon and a few more...) Amnestyyy 16:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) the quetsion is when is enough enough already, we have so many Digimon pages now its ridiculous.. I thought this was a villains wiki not a Digimon wiki.. 19:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, we're a villains wiki, so if the Digimon are villains, they belong on this wiki, even if there are a lot of them. Amnestyyy 22:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick question. Do Digimon count as "animal villains" and "anthropomorphic villains"? Personally, I think not, but I'm unsure. Some digimon take the form of animals... but I rather call them "Creature" instead of "animal" Amnesty 17:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Original names I know the American distributors made own names for the characters but they recton it, Crusadermon and LoadKnightmon is an example. Many fans watch subbed versions over the dubbed ones and they can be confused. I ask, would we be able to keep their original Japanese names?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 15:51, May 30, 2015 (UTC)